GABRIEL EL SSJ5 ELGENDARIO
by GABRIELSSJ
Summary: ES UNA SERIE DE UNA CHICO DE 17 AÑOS QUE SE CREE UN TERRÍCOLA PERO QUE ALFINAL DESCUBRE ALGO QUE AL FINAL ES IMPOSIBLE PARA EL PEOR AL FINAL AL FINAL LO TERMINA ACEPTANDO ES HERMANO DE GOKU Y ADOPTA A KRATOS CJ Y NICKO BELLIC COMO HERMANOS Y MUCHAS COSAS PASARAN EN ESTA HISTORIA EL TENDRÁ QUE PROTEGER A LOS 4 UNIVERSOS DE FREEZER CELL TURTLES Y TODOS LOS VILLANOS QUE SE LE VENGAN


ESTE ES MI PIRMER FANFICTION SOY NUEVO EN ESTO NSOE SI LES GUSTARA NO ROBEN NO INSULTEN NI HAGAN NI COMENTEN PELOTUDECES COMO POR EJEMPLO ONO PORQUE ESTO NO TIO ESQUE ESTO LE FALTA ESTO NO POR QUE NO ME GUSTA SINO TE GUSTA VETE LLENDO DFE AQUI COMO SEA DISFRUTENLO XD AH Y OTRA COSA ADVERTENCIA EL CHICO QUE APARECERA EN ESTE O EN EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO ESTARA BASADO EN MI ENTENDIDO XD BUENO COMO SE CHICOS ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN XD BUENO MERJO PAOR OCN LOS XD XD XDDDD

CAPITULO 1 :LOS PORTALES

EXISTEN MUCHAS GALAXIAS MUCHOS UNIVERSOS PERO SOLO 4 SON LOS QUE IMPORTAN ESTOS UNIVERSOS SON 4 Y CADA UNMO DE ELLOS TIENE A SU HEROE ENTRE ESOS 4 ESTAN EL UNIVERSO DE DRAGON BALL Z QUE SU HEROES YA SABEMOS QUIEN ES ES OBIO QUE ES GOKU QUE ES UN SAIYAJIN,EL UNIVERSO DE GOD OF WAR QUE SU HEROE ES KRATOS QUE ES EL DIOS DE LA GUERRA, EL UNIVERSO DE CJ QUE SU HEROES ES CJ QUE PERTENESE AL BARRIO DE GROOVE STREET,EL UN IVERSO DE GTA 4 QEU SU HEROES ES NICKO BELLIC QUE VIVE EN LIBERTY CITY CON SU PRIMO ROMAN Y EL UNIVERSO DE OO QEU SUS HEROES SON FINN JAKE Y LA PRINCESA FLAMAUN DIA COMUN Y CORRIENTE EN EL UNIVERSO DE DRAGON BALL Z ERA EL TORNEO DE LAS ARTES MARCIALES Y JUSTO EN UN A RONDA CUALQUIERA A GOKU Y A VEGETA LES TOCABA PELEAR EN FIN LOS 2 SAIYAJINES ENTRARON A PELEAR EN FIN EL NARRADORDEL OTRNEO DE LAS ARTES MARCIALES LOS PRESENTO Y DIJO ESTO...

NARRADOR DE EL TORNEO DE LAS ARTES MARCIALES:-DICE GRITANDO ESTO EJEM-

Y AHOOOOOOOOOORAAAAAAAAAAA SEÑORAS Y SEÑORRES VAMOS A LA TERCERA RONDAAAAAAA! EN ESTA RONDA SERA UN COMBATE EPICO ENTRE GOKU Y VEGETAAAAAAAA! BUENO SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES SIN MAS QEU DECIR PELEEN ! QUE EMPIESE LA PELEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

GOKU Y VEGETA SE QEUDARON MIRANDO LOS DOS SERIOS Y EN SILENCIO HASTA QEU VEGETA SE RIO DE EL YDE SU SERIEDAD Y DECIDIO ROMPER EL SILENCIO Y DE BRASOS CRUZADOS Y LE DIJO BURLANODSE DE EL ESTO:

VEGETA:-RIENDOSE BURLONAMENTE MIENTRAS GOKU SEGUIIA SERIO Y LE DICE ESTO-TCH JEJEJEJEJE KAKAROTTO ESTAS LISTO PARA QEU TE DERROTE KAKAROTTO?

GOKU SE SONRIE Y SE RIE UN POCO Y LE DICE A VEGETA ESTO

GOKU:THC JEJEJEJ VEGETA ESTE SERA UN COMBATE IMPRESIONANTE ESTAS LISTO?

BURLONAMENTE DE EL- JA! CALLATE INSECTO NO TIENES OPORTUNIDAD CON TRA MI TCH JEJEJEJEJE

GOKU:ESO YA LO VEREMOS VEGETA TCH JEJEJEJEEJ

VEGETA:-LE DICE GRITANDO ESTO-YA CALATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE INSSEEEEEEEEEEECCCTOOOOOOOOOOO!

DICHO ESTO LOS DOS SE PONEN EN POSCICION DE EPLEA YA SABEN GOKU SE PONE EN POSICIONDE PELEA COMO LA PRIMERA VEZ QEU PELEO CON VEGETA Y VEGETTA SE PUSO EN POSCICION DE PELEA IGUAL QEU LA RPIMERA VEZ QEU LUCHO CON GOKU EN EL AREA ROCOS MEDIODIA Y GOKU LANZO UNA ESTOCADA CONTRA VEGETA PEOR VEGETTA SE TELTRASNPORTO HACIA ARRIBA Y CON LAS DOS MANOS JUNTANDOLAS COMO PARA HACER EL FINAL FLAS LE LANZO UN BOLA

D EENRGIA A GOKU PERO GOKU LA ESQEUIVA GOLPANEADOLA PARA LA IZQUIERDA PROVOCANOD QEU SE DESVIE Y GOLPEE CONTRA EL SUELO Y EXPLOTE DESPOUES GOKU SE ELVEA CONTRA VEGTA YSE QEUDAN VOLANDO Y CARGANDO SU KI MIENTRAS SU KI AUMENTA ALGO PASABA EN EL ESPACIO UN FISURA SE ESTABA HABRIENDO HACIA OTRO UNIVERSO MEIRNTRAS EN LA TIERRA GOKU Y VEGETA SEGUIAN CARGANDO SU KI HASTA QEU LLEGARON LA AMXIMO Y SE COMENZARON A GOLPEAR MUY RAPIDO TAN RAPIDO QEU CASI NOSE VEIAN SE DABNA PUÑETASO SE TIRABAN PTADAS ESQEUIVANDO Y EPGADNO RAPIDAMENTE HASTA QUE LOS DOS SE DIERON UN PUEÑETAZO EN EL ROSTRO Y SE SEPARAON LENTAMENTE Y VEETA GRITO CARGANDO SU KI DE NEUVO Y SE TRASNFORMO EN SUPER SAIYAJIN FASE 1 Y GOKUISO LOO MISMO NO MAS QUE GOKU SE TRASNOFRMO SIN DIFICULTAD Y ENTONCES ASI COMENTZO LA VERDADERA PELEA ADEMAS LOS DOS SE CHOCARON Y SE TELTRASNPORTARON PARA ARRIBA Y COMENZARON A PELEAR LANZANDOSE RAFAGAS DE ENERGIA Y BOLAS DE ENRGIA ENTONCES SE CANSARON LOS ODS Y VEGETA JUNTO LAS MANOS EN FOMRA ORIZONTAL Y APUNTO A GOKU Y VEGETA ABRIO LAS PIERNAS PORVOCANDO QUE VEGETTA DIJO ESTO...

VEGETTA:FINAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL FLAAAAAAAAASHHH!

DERRPENTE GOKU SE DA CUNATA Y LE LANZA UN KAMHAMEHAA! Y LOS DOS PODERES SE HABIAN CHOCADO LOS DOS HACIAN FUERZA Y AMUNETBAN SU KI

HASTA QEU GOKU YA ESTABA CANSADO TRATANDO DE GANAR POER DERREPENTE UN PORTAL SE AHBRIO DETRAS DE GOKU GOKU GIRO SU CABEZA Y MIR HACIA ATRAS Y VIO UN PORTAL QEU LO ABOSRBVIO Y GOKU GRITO ESTO...

GOKU:-GRITANDO DICE ESTO- NOOOOOOOOOOO GOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

ENTONCES SE DAN CUNETA DE QEU SU PADRE HABIA SIDO ABSORVIDO POR UN PORTAL Y EL KAMEHAMEHA! HABIA DESAPARECIO ASI QUE PRO LO TANOT EL FINAL FLAS SE IMPACTARIS OBRE LAS GRDAS SOBRE LA CUAL HABI CIENTOSE DE PERSONAS AHI... ENTONCES GOHAN Y TRUKNS SE PERCATARON DE LO QEU IBA A SUCEDER Y TRUNKS LE DICE GRITANDO A GOHAN ESTO...

TRUNKS DEL FUTURO:-DICE GRITANDO A GOHAN ESTO EJEM-GOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN! DEPRISA TENOMOS QUE DETENR ESA RAFAG DE ENERGIA RAPIDO ANTES DE QUE SE ETRELLE CONTRA LAS GRADAS!

GOHAN NIÑO:SIIII!

DICHO ESTO LOS DOS SE VAN VOLANDO HACIA EL ATAWUE CON TODA VELOCIDAD Y GOHAN LANZA UN KAMEHAMEHA!Y TRUNKS USA ESE ATAQEU QEU USO CONTRA EMCHA FREEZER 8CORE QUE ERA EL ATAUQE ARDIENTE NO SE NI ME ACUERDO YA XD) Y BUENO EN FIN TRUNKS LE LANZA ESE ATAQUE Y DESPUES NO PUEDEN DENTENERLO ENTONCES VEGTTA SE UNE Y LE LANZA UN BING BANG ATACK CONEVERTIDO EN SUPER SAIYAJIN

! BANG!...ATACKKK!

GOHAN:KAMEEEEEEEEEEE!...HAM,EEEEEEEEEEE!...HAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

TRNUKS DLE FUTURO:ATAQEU ARDIENTE! HAAAAAAAAAA!

DICHO ESTO LOS TRES SAIYAJINES LOGRAN DESVIAR LE ATQUE Y GOHAN NIÑO VE A DONDE HABIA SALIDO EL PORTAL Y EN VOZ MUY POER MUYY BAJA DICE ESTO...

GONHAN NIÑO:papa...

MIENTRAS EN EL UNIVERSO DE GOD OF WAR KRATOS SE ENCONTRABA KRATOS HACIENDOLE FRENTE A ZEUS Y KRATOS LE GRITO ESTO

KRATOS DICE GRTIANDO ESTO:ZEUS VEN Y DA LA CARA CORBARDE

DERREPENTE ZEUS LO VE Y SALE DEL OLIMPO Y SALTA A DONDE ESTABA KRATOS Y LE DICE TODO FURIOSO

ZEUS:PENSE QUE YA TE HABIA MATADO NO PENSE QUE VOLVERIAS A MOLESTARME AMI NI A MIS HERMANOS

KRATOS-DICE GRTIANDO-PUES CREISTES MAAAAAALLLLLLLL!

ZEUS BUENO ENTONCES DISFRUTARE MATARTE POR SEGUNDA VEZ

KRATOS YA CALLATE Y PELEEEEEEEEEAAAAAA!

ZEUS:-DICE ALGO APENADO Y DANDO UN SUSPIRO DICE-AYYYYYY OK PEOR RECUERDA ESTE CAMINO LO ELEJISTES TU

KRATOS:-DICE GRITANDO- YA CALLATE

DICHO ESTO KRATOS SALTA Y ESTIRA SUS PEADAS DE ATENEA QUE ESTAN AL MAXIMO NIVEL OSEA QUE ESTAN ROJAS SI USTEDES VEIRON EL GOD OF WAR 2 Y BUENO ESTIRO LAS ESPADAS Y ENTONCES ZEUS SE PERCAATA DE LO QUE ESTABA PASANDO Y SALTA Y ESQUIVA LAS ESPADAS Y LAS ESPADAS TERMINAN CLAVADAS EN EL SEULO ARRASTRANDO A KRATOS HASTA DONDE ESTABA CALVADAS ESAS ESPADAS OSEA EN EL SUELO Y ENTONCES ZEUS APARECIO ATRAS DE EL Y LE LANZO UN RAYO QUE IMPACTO EN LA ESPALDA DE KRATOS LANZANDOLO CONTRA EL SUELO Y ZEUS BAJO Y CAMINABA LENTAMENTE HACIA EL PEOR KRATOS SE DIO VUELTA Y LE ESTIRO UNA DE SUS ESPADAS PARA QUE IMPACTE CONTRA ZEUS PERO ZEUS LA ESQUIVO HACIENDOSE A UN LADO Y LA ESPADA VOLVIO A KRATOS Y ZEUS LE GRITO ESTO

ZEUS:EJEJEJEJEJ PARECE QUE NO PODRAS VENCERME TAN EPRO TAAN FACILMENTE

KRATOS:-ESTANDO BOCA ARRIBA DICE-GRR NO..NO PUDE SER SOLO HAY UNA FOMR A DE ACABAR CON ESTO

ZEUS SE IBA ACERCANDO CADA VEZ MAS HASTA QUE PORFIN LLEGO AGARROA A KRATOS DEL CUELLO Y LO QUISO TIRAR AL VACIO ENTONCES KRATOS LE PATIO EL ESTOMAGO ZEUS LO SOLOT Y KRATOS SE HAGARRO SE AFERRO AL SALIENTE DEL A PLATAFORMA DE DONDE ESTABAN PELEANDO Y KRATOS SE SUBIO Y SACO LA ESPADA DEL OLIMPO ENTONCES ZEUS SE DEJO CAER AL PRECIPICIO KRATOS ALGO SERIO Y CONFUNDIDO SE ACERCO A VER LO QUE PASAB EN EL PRECIPICIO PEOR CUNADO SE ACERCO A VER ABAJO EN EL PRECIPICIO EMPESO A TEMBLAR Y KRATOS SACO LA CARA MUY RAPIDAMENTE Y DEL DE ESE MISMO PRECIPISIO SALIO ZEUS EN FORMA GIGANTE ENTONCES ZEUS EN SU FORMA GIGANTE DIJO

ZEUS EN SU FOMRA GIGANTE:EJEJEJE CREES QUE ME GANARAS? BUENO INTENTEMOSLO

KRATOS SOLO LO MIRABA ENOJADO Y GURADO LA ESPADA DEL OLIMPO POR UN MOMENTO HASTA QUE DE EL BROTO UNA SONRISA Y DIJO SONRIENDO ENOJADO

CALAMDO Y SONRIENDO ENOJADO-:MMMMMMMM PARECE QUE ESTO VA A ESTAR MUY PERO MUYYYYY FACIL JEJEJEJEEJ

DERREPENTE ZEUS LEVANTO SU MANO DERECHA Y LA IMPACTO CONTRA EL SUELO DEL OLIMPO Y PERO KRATOS LA ESQUIVO RODANDO HACIA LA DERECHA Y ESTIRO LAS DOS ESPADAS ROJAS DE ATENEA Y SE LAS ENCAJO EN LA MANO Y LAS ESTIRO PARA DONDE ESTABA EL Y LAS DESENCAJO Y ENTONCES ZEUS EMPESO A GRITAR DE DOLOR Y DESPUES ZEUS FURIOSO IMPACTO SU MANO IZQUIERDA EN EL SUELO DEL OLIMPO PERO KRATOS TMABIEN LA ESQUIVO RODANDO A LA IZQUIERDA Y SACO AL ESPADA DEL OLIMPO Y SE LA ENCAJO EN LA MANO Y DESPUES SE LA DESENCAJO LA ESPADA DE LA MOANO DE ZEUS DEJANDO CAER UNA CANTIDAD BARABARA DE SANGRE Y ENTONCES ZEUS DIUO OTRO GRITO DEDOLOR ALZANDO LA MANO HACIA ARRIBA.Y ENTONCES DERREPENTE ZEUS COMENZO A ENCOJERSE MAS Y MAS HASTA AHCERSE PEQUEÑO Y CALLO AL PISO DEL OLIMPO DEJO CAER UNA GRAN CANTIDAD BARBARA DE POLVO Y KRATOS SE ACERCABA LENTAMENTE HACIA EL CON LA ESPADA DEL OLIMPO

KRATOS:-DICE EN VOZ BAJA Y MUY PERO CALAMDA – Y...DIME QUE VAS A HACER PADRE? YA TE TENGO EN MIS MANOS NO HAY ESCAPATORIA

DERREPENTE ZEUS SE LEVANTABA LENTAMENTE AGARRANDOSE EL ESTOMAGO Y TOSIENDO SANGRE Y LE DICE TODO DEBIL Y JADENADO

ZEUS:-LE DICE TODO DEBIL Y JADEANDO A KRATOS- AH (JADEO)...KRATOS...(JADEO)...YO... (JADEO)..YO TE DETENDRE...(JADEO) JADEO)

KRATOS:-RIENDOSE BURLONAMENTE-JAJAJAJAJAJAJ TU? MIRATE NI BIEN APENAS TE PUEDES MOVER DEJAME ACABARTE

ZEUS:-DICE TODO DEBIL Y JADEANDO- KRATOS...(JADEO)...ERES...(JADEO)...UN...(JADEO).. .HIJO DE TU REMIL...

DERREPNTE ZEUS FUE INTERRUMPIDO POR UN PORTAL QUE SE ABRIO ATRAS DE LA ESPALA DE KRATOS KRATOS VOLTIO A VERLO Y DIJO

KRATOS:PERO QUE COJONES ES ESO!

ZEUS SE REIA DIABOLICAMENTE MEINTRAS KRATOS ERA ABSORBIDO PER ESE MISMO PORTAL MIENTRAS GRITABA ZEUS

KRATOS:-GRITANDOLE TODO ENCABRONADO Y FURIOSO A ZEUS-ZEUUUUUUUUUUUSS! ME ALS VAS A PAGAR MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOO AUNQUE SEA LO ULITMO QUE HAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -RUIDO DE ECO- HAGA HAGA HAGA haga haga haga

ZEUS:-RIENDOSE TRANILAMENTE-EJEJEJEJ PARECE QUE KRATOS NO BENDRA NI MOLESTARA ENU N BUEN PERO BUEEEEENNNNNN TIEMPO

MIENTRAS EN EL UNIVERSO DE CJ

CJ ESTABA EN EL BARRIO DE LOS GROOVES STRREET CAMINANDO CUANDO DERREPENTE UN AUTO ROJO LLEGA TODO CON MARCAS DE BALAS UNA GOMA PINCHADA DESINFLADA COMO LE QUIERAN DECIR Y ECHANDO HUMO Y SE ESTRELLA CON EL MUR DE UAN CASAY DE AHI BAJA TODO ERIDO CESAR QUE CORRE A DONDE ESTABA CJ Y LE DICE

CESAR:MEIERDA CARNAL LOS BALLAS PLANEAN UN ATAQUE A GROVEE SETREET

CJ:COMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

CESAR:SI YO VENIA DE PASEAR CUANDO...

FLASBACK:CESAR VENIA DE ANGEL PINE DE PASEAR CON KENDY YA SABEN LA HERMAN DE CJ Y BUENO VENIA E PASEAR CON KENDY Y ENTONCES CUNADO ASPABAN PRO UN CALLE VIERON A LOS BALALS Y CESAR LE DIJO A KENDY

CESAR:-SUSRANDOLE- MI AMOR BAJA DEL COCHE YO ME ENCARGO DE ESTO

KENDY:PEOR CESAR MI AMOR...

CESAR:-SUSRANDOLE LE DICE- NO HAY TIEMPO COMO PARA ESTO MI AMOR VE Y PONTE ASALVO VE AL TERRITORIO LOS AZTECAS MI GENTE TE RECIBERA ADNA VE!

KENDY:OK CUIDATE MUCHO MUCHOO MI AMOR-LE DA UN BESO PACIONADO-

DERREPNTE KENDY HABRIO LA PUERTA DEL COHE Y SE FUE CORRIENDO

Y LOS BALLAS LA VIERON Y COMENSARON A DISPARARLE EPOR CESAR ACELERO EL COHE Y LOS ATROMPELLO Y BAJO Y AGARRO A UNO

CESAR:QUE QUIEREN AHCER AQUI?

BALLA:NADA..SOLO QUEREMOS...ATACAR TU BARRIO

CESAR:COMO QUE ATACARLO...

BALLA:ESTA NOCHE IREMOS Y LO ATAQCAREMOS EJEJEJEJ NO TENDRAS ESCAPATORIA

DERREPENTE CESAR VOLTEO ATRAS Y VIO A LOS BALLAS QUE LE VENIAN DISPARANDO CESAR COJIO SU COCHE Y SE FUE Y LE SEGUINA DISPARANDO LOS BALLAS VENIAN TMABIEN EN COHE TMABOIEN DISPARANDOLE ALK POBRE CESAR PERO CESAR AGARRO SU ARMA Y TMABIEN LES PEGABA CARA TIRO HASTA QUE LE PEGO UN TIRO AL CONDUCTOR DE UN AUTO BALLA Y ISO QUE EL CONDUCTOR SE ESTRELLARA CONTRA EL MURO DE UNA CASA DEJANDO A CESAR Y A UN AUTO BALL ENFIN CESAR ENCENDIO LE UTRBO QUE TENIA EN SU AUTO Y LOS DESPISTO Y LOS BALLAS TMABIEN LO SIGUIERON Y SE DETUVIERO N ELN EL PUENTE QUE CONECTA GROOVE SETREET CON EN EL TERRITORIO BALLAS Y EL CONDUCTOR DIJO

CONDUCTOR BALLA:VAMONOS EL JEFE NO DEBE ENTERARSE DE NOSOTROS ANTES DEL ATAQUE

TODOS SE TIRARON MARCHA PARA ATRAS

FIN FLASHBACK

CJ:CARAJOOOOO AY QUE DECIRLES A LOS DEMAS

CJ FUE A AVISARLE A LOS DEMAS DE LOQUE ESTABA PASANDO QUE LOGROVEES STREET IVN A VENIR QUE IVAN A ATACAR TODO SWEETE EL HERMANO DE CJ LE CREYO Y LE DIJO

SWEET:OK CJ VASMO SOQUETES YA OYERON VALLAN POR LAS ARMAS

CJ:SWEET QUE AHCEMOS?

SWEET:MIREN NECESITO QUE CUANDO LLEGN PONGAN UNA BARRICADA DE COHES POR DEBAJO DEL PEUNTE DE NUESTRO TERRITORIO UNA POR EL DOS AUTOS POR EL CALLEJON DE TU CASA Y OTROS POR LAS CASA DE ENFRENTE A LA TUYA CJ OK NENITAS YA ENTENDIERON MEUVANSE

MEINTRAS CON LOS BALLAS

BALLA:JEFE VAMSO HORA DE ATACAR ESTE PÚTO BARRIO TERMINEMOS CON ESTO DE UAN VEZ PRO TODAS

TODOS LOS BALLAS JUANTADOS EN UNIVOZ:EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH VAMOS ACABEMOS CON ESTA MEIRDA LOS GROVEES PAGARAN

TODOS LOS BALLAS SE HABIA SUBIDO A SUS COCHES E IBAN DIRECTO AL BARRIO DE GROOVE STREET

MIENTRAS EN GOROOVE STREET

TODO ESTABA PREPARADOS UNOS ESTABA SUBIDOS EN UN PUENTE AOPUNTANDO DESDE UN EDIFICIO A DONDE ESTABA LOS GROOVESLAS DUDAS Y Y DONDE SE SUPONEN QUE VENDRIAN LOS BALAS LOS GORVEES ESTABA ENFRETE CAMUFLADOSQUE CUANDO PASEN SAS ENTODA LA BOCA XD BUENO ENFIN LOS

LOS BALLAS QUE VENIAN EN SUS AUTOS FUERON ENVBOSCADOS POR LOS GROOVES CAMUFLADOS ELLOS ESTABA EN UN TIRTEO MORTAL EL DABAN SIN QUERE QUERIENDO OJO EH SIN QUERER QUERIENDO A PERSONAS QEU APSADAN POR AHI LOS GROOVES CAMUFLADOS HABIAN EXPLLOTADO YA UN AUTO BALLA OBSTRUYENDO EL CAMINO PARA LOS OTROS PEOR LOS DEMAS VENIAN POR EL OTRO PUENTE LOS OTROS BALLAS MATARON A TODOS PEOR TO DOS LOS GROOVES CAMUFLADOS Y SE CORRIERON PARA LOS COSTADOS Y PASARON LKOS OTROS DE L PUENTE DESTRUYERONE LOS DOS COHCES DEL CALLEJON DE LA CASA DE CJ Y PASARON POR AHI Y SWEET FURIOSO DIJO EN MEDIO DEL TIROTEO

SWEET:QUE HIJOS DE PUTA! GRRRRRRRRR-LES DISPARO PARA HACERLOS EPXLOTAR-

MEINTRAS CON LOS GROOVES QUE TENIAN EL RIFLE DE FRANCOTIRADOR LE ESTABA DISPARANDO AL LOS OTROS Y EL FRANCOTIRADOR LE PEGO A A ESE MISMO AUTO AL QUE SWEET LE DISPARABA HACIENDOLO EXPLOTAR POER LOS DEMAS ATRAVESABAN TODO HASTA LOS BALLAS SE SUBIAN AL PEUNTE Y DE HAY DISPARABAN TIROS Y MOTHLES COTOLOV YA SABEN ESA BOTLLEA ROJA CON POLVORA ADENTRO Y UNA HOJA DE PAPEL QUEMANDOSE LOS GROOVES ARDIAN EN LLAMAS OJO ALGUNOS EH OTROS SOLO LE DISPARABAN HASTA QUE CJ SE HARTO SACO UN MOTEL COTOLOV Y TMABIEN SE LOS TIRO HACIENDOLOS EXPLOTAR Y CALLENDOSE DEL PUENTE PRENDIENDOSE FUEGO TODOSESTABAN ARRINCONADOS CJ , SWEET , Y CESAR TAMBIEN

SWEET:MEIRDA QUE HACEMOS?-SALE Y TIRA TIROS Y SE VUELVE A PONER A CUBIERTO

CJ:NO LO SE MEIRDA TIO

CESAR:OH MEIRDA ESPERA LLAMARE AMI GENTE

CJ OK...

CESAR:HOLA?

AZTECA:HOLA CESAR ALO CESAR?

CESAR:SII!

AZTECA QUE PASA CARNAL?

EN MEDIO DE UN TIROTEO NECESITAMOS SU...CGGGGGGGGG-SE HABUIA CORTADO LA SEÑAL-

CJ:MIERDAAAAAAAAAA!

CESAR:CREO QUE YA PERDIMOS...

CJ:CESAR EMRIDA ESTAMOS FIRTOS JODE ESTAMOS...

CESAR:CJ? CJ!

CJ ESTABA SIENDO ABSORVIDO POR UN PORTAL Y MEITNRAS GRITABA DECIA

CJ:MEIRDA CESAR AYUDAMEEEEEEE!

CESAR:YA VOY MEJOR AMIGO MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAA

CJ:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

EL PORTAL SE CIERRA

CESAR EN VOZ BAJA DICE

CESAR:-EN VOZ BAJA DICE-cj

MEINTRAS EN EL UNIVERSO DE GTA 4

NICKO BELLICA ESTABA CAMINANDO TRANQUILO POR LA CALLE CUANDO UN DELINCUENTE LE QUISO ROBAR Y LO METIO A UN CALLEJON SIN SALIDA,

LADRON:DAME TODA LA GUITA (PLATA DINERO COMO LE QUIERAN DEICIR XD)

NIICKO:TRANQUILO SOLO DEJAME BUSCA R EN MI BOLSILLO-NICKO SACA UN ARAMA LA AGARRA Y APUNTA AL LADRON Y LE DISPARA EN EL HOMBRO

EL LADRON GRITA DE DOLOR LUEGO NICKO LE DA UN BALAS EN LA PIERNA EL Y EL LADRON LE GRITA AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH MIERDA Y NICKO SE LE CARCA TRANQUILAMENTE CMAINADO MIENTRAS LE DICE

NICKO BELLIC:NO DEBERIAS JUGAR CONMIGO

LADRON:NO PERDONAME GUACHO PERDONAME CHE (AUTHOR:VALAL QUE MAL HALBADO ESTE TIPO XD PEOR QUSE LE VA A AHCER ASI SE HABALN EN ARGENTINA Y CVOMO YO Y SOLO YO SOY DE AHI ASI SE LO PONGO YO XD ALGUN RPOBLEMA DIGANMELO)

NIICKO BELLIC:SI YA TE VOY A PERDONAR-LE APUNTA CON EL ARAM EN LA CABEZA Y EN LA CARA-

LADRON:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

NICKO BELLIC LE DISPARON EN LA CARA VOLANDOSELA Y NICKO BELLIC SALIO DE AHI ILESO HACIENDO DE CUENTA COMO QUE DE AQUI NO PASO NADA Y ES ABSORVIDO POR UN PORTAL QUE SE HABRIO DETRAS DE EL

MIENTRAS EN EL UNIVERSO DE UN SHOW MAS

MORDECAI Y RIGBY SE ENCONTRABAN TRABAJANDO COMO SIEMPRE

MORDECAI CARGABA UN ARBOL LIMONERO MEINRTAS QUE RIGBY LO AYUDABA

Y SE LES RESBALABA DE LA AMNO CARO EERA TAN PESADO

MORDECAI:AY AY AY MEIRDA AY LA PUTA AY AY AY SE MES RESBALA RIGBY ATRAPALO

RGBY:AY MEIRDA YA LO TENGO YALO TENGO AY NO NO NO NONONONONO

MORDECAI:MIERDA TIO TE DIJE QUE LO AGARRARAS

RIGBY:YA CALLATE MORDECAI SERENO MORENO NO CREO QUE BENSON SE MOLESTE ADEMAS ERA VIEJO ESTE LIMONERO

MORDECAI:AY RIGBY ERES IDIOTA O TE HACES QUITATE!

MORDECAI VA CAMINANDO LENTAMENTE A DONDE ESTABA EL ARBOL Y LO MIRA SE DEJA CAER Y SE AGARRA LA CABEZA Y DICE

MORDECAI:-GRITANDO FURIOSO Y AGARRANDOSE LA CABEZA DICE ESTO- MIERDA BENSON VA A MATARNOOOSSS!

RIGBY:SERENO MORENO AMIGO NO CREO QUE BENSON SE MOLESTE ADEMMAS EL LIMONERO YA ESTA VIEJO

MORDECAI:-GRITANDO FURIOSO Y HAGARRANDOSE LA CABEZA DICE-

AY RIGBY AY RIGBYYYYYY! NO CREO QUE NADA NOS SAQUE DE ESTA

DERREPENTE SE HABRIO UN PORTAL Y MORDECAI SE LE QUEDO VIENDO CON UNA CARA DE QUE ES ESO? TENGO MUCHO PERO MUUCHO MIEDO

RIGBY:QUE? QUE ME MIRAS HERMANO? HERMANOOOOOO?

MORDECAI:-DICE TODO ASUSTADO-RIG...RI..RI..RIG...RIGBY...

RIGBY:-DICE MOLESTO Y GRITAANDO DICE- QUE?! QUE ESTA PASANDO?

MORDECAI:-DICE GRITANDO Y PATALEANDO XD DICE- QUE CARAJOOOOOOOS ES ESOO DETRAS TUYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

RIGBY:-DICE CLAMADO Y EN OVZ BAJA DICE-OOOOOHHHH OU AY ….MEIRDA

MORDECAI Y RIGBY EN UNIVOZ:AYYYY EMIRDA NOOOOOO MAMA..CHITA NOOOOOOO AY MAMACHITAA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

MORDECAI Y RIGBY FUERON ABSORVIDOS POR EL PORTAL

MIENTRAS EN EL UNIVERSO DE HORA DE AVENTURA...

FINNN Y JAKE ESTABAN EN UNA CITA CON LA PRINCESA FLAMA JAKE FUE POR QUE YA SABEN JAKE QUIERE QUE FINN SE ALEJE DEL PASO 15 ¬¬ PERO QUE SOQUETE NI QUE LO FUERAN A HACER ¬¬ EN FIN FINN Y LA PRINCESA FLAMA ESTABN SENTADOS EN EL PASTO EN SILENCIO HASTA QUE FINN ROMPIO EL SILENCIO

FINN:...RPIN..PRIN..PRINCESA...FLA..FLAMA

PRINCESA FLAMA:... EM QUE AMI? QUE QUE PASA FINN?

FINN:TE..TE.. ESTAS DI..DIVIRTIENDO?

PRINCESA FLAMA:SIN FINN POR... POR QUE LO PREGUNTAS?

FINN:N...NO..NO POR QUE TE VEO CON ESA CARA DE ABURRIDA

PRINCESA FLAMA:-SUSPIRA-AYYYYYYYYYY FINN SI TU SUPIERAS

FINN:SI SUPIERA QUE?

PRINCESA FLAMA:QUE SI SUPIERAS QUE YO YA...

FUERON INTERRUMPIDOS POR UN GAS XD QUE VENIA QUE PROVENIA DENAJO DE UNA ROCA DESPUES DE ESE GAS SEGUIDO DE ESE GAS VINO OTRO GAS Y QUIEN ERA? ERA FLAMBO QUE "CASUALMENTE" LOS OBSERVAVVA ¬¬ (PINCHE FLAMBO METICHE XD SIN OFENDER A LOS FANS DE FLAMBO XD)

FINN , JAKE Y LA PRINCESA FLAMA EN UNIVOZ:FLAMBOOOOOOOOO!

FLAMBO:EL MISMO QUE AHCEN CHICOS JEJEJ

FINN:NADA Y TU HERMANO?

FLAMBO:NADA SOLO ESTABA

JAKE:OBSERVANDONOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSS! ¬¬

FLAMBO:-SONROJADO Y ENFURESIDO Y ALGO APENADO DICE- QUE! QUE TE PASA TA LOKITO VO YO NO ESTABA AHCIENDO ESO

FINN:AJA

FLAMBO:-ENOJADO Y ENFURECIDO Y ALKOG RABIOSO DICE-ENCERIOOO! FLAMAS DILE ALGOOO!

PRINCESA FLAMA:-EN UN TONO MUY PEOR MUYY BURLISTA DICE-PERO COMO QUE QUIERAS QUE LE DIGA FLAMBO?

DERRPENTE UN ´PORTALS E HABRIO DETRAS DE FLAMBO Y TODOS SE LOS QUEDARON MIRANDO CON CARA DE WTF HASTA QUE FLAMBO PREGUNTO

FLAMBO:QUE? QUE? TENGO UNA ARAÑA SI ES ASI AYYYYY QUITAMELA QUITAMELA QUITAMELAAAAAAAA!E ESAS COSAS PICAN Y ARDEN LITERALMENTE ESTAN EHCAS DE FUEGO...

TODOS LO SEGUIAN MIRANDO CON CARA DE WTF HASTA QUE FLAMBO SE HARTO Y LES DIJOJ A TODOS

FLAMBO:OK MUY BIEN SUFICIENTE QUE COÑO QUE CARAJOS ESTA PASANDO AQUI -SEDA MEDIA VUELTA Y ENCEUNTRA EL PORTAL Y DICE- OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH MIERDA

TODOS FUERON ABSORVIDOS PO R E PORTAL EXCEPTO FLAMBO FLAMBO SE AFERRO Y TRATO DE AGARRAR ALA PRINCESA FLAMA Y EPOR NO DIO RESULTADO

PRINCESA FLAMA:FLAMBOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOO!

FLAMBO:FLAMAS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

FLAMBO:-EN VOZ BAJA Y APENADO DE LO QUE HABIA PASADO DICE-flama...no

Y PORFIN EN EL UNIVERSO DE LA TIERRA GABRIEL SE ENCONTRABA SUBIENDO UNA MONTAÑA CHIQUITITA PERO SHIQUITITA QEU DEJABA VER AL VISTA DE LA CIUDAD VENIA CON SUS CUATRO AMIGOS ELLOS ERAN UN A BANDA LOS AMIGOS ERAN JUAN GONZALO Y LAUTARO SU MEJOR AMIGO ERA JUAN

GABRIEL IVA SALTANDO LA MONTAÑA MEINTRAS A LOS OTROS LOS DEJABA ATRAS

GABRIEL:VENGA CHICOS QUE NO PODEIS ALCANZARME

JUAN:-CANSADO Y JADEANDO LOE DICE-GABY...(JADEO)...POR ULTIMA VEZ...(JADEO) (JADEO) DEJA DE HABALR COMO ESPAÑOL SOMOS ARGENTINOS PORFAVOR (JEJE SIN OFENDER A LOS ESPAÑOLES ES QUE A JUAN LO INVENTE UN POCO TEMPREAMENTEAL XD PEOR LO ESPAÑOLES HABLA BIEN NO JUZGO A NADIE TODOS NO SOMOS IGUELS ENFIN CRE VIDEO O HISOTRIA XD)

GABRIEL:JUAN POR FAVOR DEJA DE JODER NO TODOS SOMOS IGUALES Y AMI SE ME DA LA GANA DE HABALR COMO QUIERA

LAUTARO:OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH TE CAGO JUAN

GONZALO,LAUTARO Y GABY EN UNIVOZ:WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

JUAN:JAJAJ QUE GRACIOSO

GABRIEL:VENGA HOMBRE SIGAMOS

JUAN:-SUSPIRA-AYYYYY GABY ,GABY...GABY

LAUTARO:DE DONE SACAS TANA EPRO TAANTA FUERZA PARA SUBIR ESTA MONTAÑA CASI PARECES GOKU BOLUDO

GABRIELS E QUEDO CALLADO ALGO LE VINO A LA MENTE

FLASHBACK

GABY (GABRIEL COMO LE QUIERAND ECIR XD) EL ERA BEBE Y ESTABA EN UNA CAPSULA EN UNA HABITACION EXTRAÑA Y UNA FIGURA PARECIDA A GOKU SE LE ACERCABA

?¿:VAMOS NO TENGAS MEIDO HIJO YO SOY TU PAPI

GABRIEL:WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA WAAAAAA

FIN FLASBACK

GABRIEL SE AGARRO LA CARA D EUN IMENSO DOLOR

LAUTARO:GABY ESTAS BIEN TE SENTIS BIEN?

GABRIEL:SI...SI ESTOY..ESTOY BIEN ESO CREO

JUAN:-QUE TE PASO HERMANO?

GABRIEL:NADA...NADA SOLO QUE NOSE UN RECUERDO ME VINO A LA CABEZA

GONZALO:YYYYY...SE PEUDE SABER QUE ERA ESE RECUERDO EXACTAMENTE? EH?

GABRIEL:-AGARRANDOSE LA CABEZA- AYYYYYYY AY AY AH ME DUELE RECORDAR AY

GABRIEL:BUENO YA CASI ESTAMOS ARRIBA VAMOS!

GONZALO , JUAN Y LAUTARO EN UNIVOZ:EHHHHHHH! EHHHHHH! VAMOS VAMOS! VAMSO TODAVIAAAAAAA!

UNA VEZ QUE LELGARON ARRIBA PRENDIERO N UNA FOGATA Y SE SENTARON

MIENTRAS CON LSO CHICOS

SE HABIA ABIERTO EL PRIMER PORTAL Y DE AHI SALIO CALLENDO GOKU

GOKU:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH O ESPEREN UN MOMENTO ESPEREN UN SEGUNDO-GOKU RECORDO QUE PODIA VOLAR-

ASI QUE GOKU NO SE ISO DAÑO

EL SEGUNDO EN ABRIRSE FUE EL PORTAL QUE ABSORVIO DE AHI BUEN OENFIN SE ABRIO Y DE AHI SALIO KRATOS

KRATOS:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAA AAAHHHHHH O ESPERN UN MOEMENTO OH ESPEREN UN SEGUNDO-KRATOS RECORDO QUE LLEVABA CONSIGMISMO LAS ALAS DE ICARUS ASIQUE LAS SACO Y CMOENZO A VOLAR-

EL TERCERO FUE EL PORTAL QUE ABSORVIO A CJ

CJ:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CJ CALLO DE CARA Y AL CAER SOLO UNA ENORME NUBE DE POLVO

EL CUARTO FUE EL PORTAL QUE ABSORBIO A NICKO BELLIC

NICKO BELLIC:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH-NICKO BELLIC CALLO DE CARA Y DE EL BROTO UNA GRAN NUBE DE POLVO-

EL QUINTO FUE EL DE UN SHOW AMS EL QEU HABIA ABSORVIDO A MORDECAI Y RIGBY

MORDECAI Y RIGBY EN UNIVOZ:AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY AYYYYY AYYYYYYYYY MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NO NO NO OH NO NONONONONONO-MORDECAI Y RIGBY CALLERON DE CARA CONTRA EL SUELO Y DEJARON BROTAR DE ELLOS UNAGRAN NUBE DE POLOVO-

EL SEXTO FUE ELDE HORA DE AVENTURA EL QUE AHBIA ABSORVIDO A FINN , JAKE Y LA PRINCESA FLAMA

FINN,JAKE Y LA PRINCESA FLAMA EN UNIVOZ:AY AY AYYYYYYY MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO-

JAKE Y LA PRINCESA FLAMA EN UNIVOZ:ESPEREN UN MOEMENTO ESPEREN UN SEGUNDO SI CIERTOOOOOO!-JAKE Y LA PRINCESA FLAMA RECORDARON QUE PUEDEN VOLAR E ESTIRARSE ASI QUE LA RPINCESA FLAMA VOLO Y JAKE SE ESTIRO AMORTIGUANDO LA CAIDA Y LA PRINCESA FLAMA ATERRIZO Y SE PREGUNTARON DONDE ESTABA FINN-

JAKE Y LA PRINCESA FLAMA EN ! Y FINN?!

FINN:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AY MAMACHITAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-FINN CALLO DE CARA DEJANDO BORTAR DE EL UNA GRAN NUBE DE PLOVO Y SE LVANTO TODO ROÑOSO Y ENFURECIDO Y LE GRITO A JAKE-

FINN:-GRITANDOLE ENFURECIDO A JAKE DICE-POR QUE MEIRDA NO ME ATRPASTES AMIGOOOOOOO!

JAKE:-QUEJANDOSE- PUES PARA LA PROXIMA ME ABISA NO SOY ADIVINOO!

PRINCESA FLAMA LOS INTERRUMPE

PRINCESA FLAMA:em...chicos chicos CHICOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSS!

FINNN Y JAKE EN UNIVOZ:QUEEEEEE!

PRINCESA FLAMA:QUIEN CARAJOS SON ESOS TIPOS-SEÑALA A GOKU , KRATOS CJ, NICKO BELLIC,MORDECAI Y RIGBY-

FINN:NO LOSE PRINCESA PERO QUEDATE ATRASD-FINN DESENFUNDA SU ESPADA

KRATOS LO VE CON CARA DE DICIENDO ESTE TIPO ME APRECE QUE QUIERE PELEA KRATOS AGARRA CON SU MANO DERECHA SU ESPADA DEL LADO DERECHO Y SE MIRAN FRENTE A FRENTE EN UN INCOMODO SILENCIO MIENTRAS LA PRINCESA FLAMA PENSABA

PENSAMIENTOS DE LA RPINCESA FLAMA:PENSANDO ENOJADA-TOCALO Y NO VIVIRAS

GOKU LOS MIRABA MIDIENDO SU KI ALGO PREOCUPADO

PENSAMIENTOS D EGOKU:-PENSANDO PREOCUPADO- OH MEIRDA NO..NO PEUDO LEER SUS KIS ESPERA AHROA SI NO SE PRO QUE ANTES NO PODIA PERO AHORA SI CLARAMENTE EL NIÑO NO TIENE MAS KI QUE EL HOMBRE BLANCO CON DOS ESPADAS Y ESA AVE Y SES MAPACHE ES MENO R QUE EL DEL NIÑO Y ESE PERRO SUPERA LOS DEL NIÑO PERO EL DFE LA CHICA PRENDIDA FUEGO ES … ES IMPRESIONANTE SUPERA KOS DEL HOMBRE BLACNCO CON DOS ESPADAS

MORDECAI SOLO MIRABA A RIGBY Y LSE SUSURRABA EN EL OIDO

MORDECAI:-SUSURRANDOLE EN EL OIDO DE RIGBY-mierda parece que esto ya valio no carnal?

RIGBY SUSURRA EN EL OIDO DE MORDECAI

RIGBY:si...ya valio...

MORDECAI:-DICE ALGO PREOCUPADO OH...OH...AHROA QUE PIENSAN A HACER...

KRATOS DESENFUNDA LAS DOS ESPADAS Y LANZA UNA ESTOCADA CONTRA FINN

FINN TAMBIEN LA DESENFUNDA Y TMABIEN LANZA UN ESTOCADA CONTRA KRATTOS

GOKU LOS MIRA Y PIENSA ALGO PREOCUPADO

PENSAMIENTOS DE GOKU:-PIENSA ALGO PREOCUPADO- MIERDA SINO DETENGO ESTO EL HOMBRE BLANCO LO PUEDE HACER PEDAZOS Y ADEMAS OCASIONARAN UN GRAN ESTRUENDO DEBO DE AHCER ALGO PERO COMO QUE? VAMOS PIENSA GOKU PIENSA PIENSAAAAAAAA! AHHHHH YA SEEEEE!

GOKU LANZA UNA ESTOCADA Y SE LES PONE EN MEDIO ANTE DE COLISCIONEN EL UNO CONTRA EL OTRO Y EMPIESE LA VERDADERA PELEA Y GOKU AL ESTAR EN EL MEDIO GRITA ALTOOOOOOOOO Y SE TRANSFORMA EN SUPER SAIYAJIN CON MUCHA FACILIDAD

GOKU:-GRITANDO DICE-ALTOOOOOOOOOOO!-SE TRANSOFRMA EN SUPER SAIYAJIN FASE 1-

KRATOS SE FRENA AL IGUAL QUE FINN Y LE GRITA TODO FURIOSO

KRATOS:-TODO FURIOSO-ESTO NO TE INCUMBE PELOS PARADOOOOOOSSS! VAMSO VENGA PARTATE DE PUTO CAMINO!

GOKU:NO NO DEJARE QEU HAGAN ESTRUENDO AQUI ESTAMOS EN LA CIUDAD AY MILLONES Y MILLONES DE PERSONAS INOCENTES

FINN:TINES RAZON MEJOR PARA DESPUES

GOKU:FIU-SE SACA EL SUDOR DE LA FRENTE-

PRINCESA FLAMA Y ESO QUE ES?

GOKU:ES GENTE CUIDADOOOOOOOOO! ESCODANSEE!

TODOS EN UNIVOZ:OK!

DICHO ESTO TODOS SE HABIA ESCONDIDO Y ERAN GABRIEL , LAUTARO , JUAN Y GONZALO

TODOS LO ESTABA MIRANDO CON CARA D EPREGUNTA Y ELLOS QUIENES SON

GABRIEL:AY MAMA VEN LES DIJE QUE SERIA DIVERTIDO

JUAN:LO DIRAS POR TI AMI ME DUELEN LOS PIES AYYYYYYY AH!

GABRIEL:AJAJAJAJJA EMMMM QUE ESO ESO QUE FUE ESE RUIDO -GABY SE LEVATA Y VA AV ER LOS ARBUSTOS

PRINCESA FLAMA:-TRAVANDOSE Y ALGO NERVIOSA DE QUE LA DESCUBRAN- AH AH AAAAAHHHHH MIERDA EM VANA DESCUBRIR MIERDA MIERDA MEIR...HUMP!-LE TAPARON LA BOCA

CONTINUARA...

Y COMO DBAN EN LA TELE DE DRAGON BALL Z:

GABRIEL:HOLA SOY GABRIEL RAYOS QUE FUE ESO QUE FUE ESE RUIDOS PORVENIENTES EN ESOS DETRAS DE ESOS ARBUSTOS

JUAN:-DICE TODO TEMEROSO Y ASUSTADO- CUIDADO GABY NO VALLA A SER QUE SE SLNDERMAN

GABRIEL POR FAVOR LLEVAMSO CHAQUETAS DE CUERO Y PANTAOLNES DE SHEEN ENGROS Y PARECEMOS MOOTQUEROS Y CASI TODOS SE CONFUNDEN TALVEZ SOLO SEA UN GATO

PRINCESA FLAMA:MEIRDA SINO ME MEUVO RAPIDO ME DESCUBRIRAN Y TODO SE ECHARA A PERDER MIERDA ME ATORE CON UNA RAMANOOOO!

GABRIEL:EL PROXIMO EPISODIOGABY (GABRIEL) EL SSJ LEGENDARIO SERA DE DOEN PROVEINE ESE RUIDO? DESCUBRIENDO A FINN Y A LOS DEMAS ….

BUENO CHICOS ES ESTE MI PRIMER FIC PARA ACLARAR SOY ARGENTINO Y LE PUSE ACENTOS A ALGUNOS EPERSONAJES PARA AHCERLOS MAS EPRO MAS GRACIOSOS XD BUENO SINCERMAENTE ESPERO QUE LES HLLA GUSTADO Y COMO DICE GERMAN CHAO CHAO (y) CUANDO TENGA TIEMPO SUBIRE EL OTRO CREO QUE SERA EL PORXIMO SABADO O ESTE TALVEZ NO SEA ESTE BUENO SI TALVEZ SEA ESTEE O SINO EL PROXIMO Y COMO DICEN GERMAN GARMENDIA EN HOLASOYGERMAN ALFINA DE CADA EPISODIO DE HOLASOYGERMAN CHAO CHAO (y) AH Y EL PUTO TECLADO ANDA MAL AHROA SI CHAO CHAO (y)


End file.
